Entralink
}} The Entralink (Japanese: ハイリンク Hilink) is a clearing that is located in central Unova. It can be accessed via the wireless function of the C-Gear. The Entree Forest (Japanese: Hilink Forest) is located in the north of the Entralink. Access To enter the Entralink, the player must first be in an open area where would be able to be used (the one exception being ). In addition, several locations which NPCs may occupy—such as in front of Icirrus Gym and on the tile which walking Trainers appear on upon entering the area—cannot be warped from. Also unlike using Fly, the Entralink cannot be warped to while using . Features There are several key features of the Entralink that appear in all Generation V games. The Entree Forest allows players to catch Pokémon met in the . If there are items from the waiting to be picked up, a little boy to the left of the Entree Forest's entrance will give the player these "Dream Remnants". The Entree serves as the core of the Entralink and is where the player can accept missions. There is an orange warp tile to the south. In Black and White, the Entralink is a place where a player can connect to another player's world via the wireless function of the C-Gear. In Black 2 and White 2, the Entralink serves as the hub for Funfest Missions, but no longer allows the visiting of other players' worlds. Entree The Entree is the tree with a blue hexagonal shape on its front, located in the middle of the Entralink. The Entree is used to activate Pass Powers, which are purchased with Pass Orbs, and to accept missions. In Black and White, Entralink Missions can only be accepted at other players' Entrees; in Black 2 and White 2, Funfest Missions are accepted at the player's own Entree, and other players' worlds cannot be visited. When entering the Entralink for the first time, the Entree is a small tree, but it grows as the player completes missions. In Black and White, it starts as a circular bud which is slightly grayish in color. As the Entree grows, it spirals outwards and its color changes according to the composition of its ★Black and ☆White levels. Growth of the Entree may only be done by completing missions in other players' worlds. In Black 2 and White 2 the Entree has been redesigned, and now looks like two twist ties which are black and white twisting around each other with tufts of leaves on top. Entree Forest The Entree Forest is used to catch Pokémon that the has encountered in the . To catch these Pokémon, the player is given the , though using it is not required. When catching a Pokémon in Entree Forest, any Poké Ball, regardless of the type, will catch the Pokémon without fail. There are two places inside known as the Forest Clearing and the Deepest Clearing. The Forest Clearing consists of multiple clearings in the woods, while the Deepest Clearing is another area, capable of holding up to 10 Pokémon, reached by traveling through the northern parts of the Forest Clearing. Most Pokémon are automatically transferred to the first clearing once materialized from the Dream World; however, some Pokémon such as are specifically designed to appear in other clearings. To transfer them to the Deepest Clearing, the player must speak to the Pokémon and refuse to catch it; the option will then appear. Alternatively, if the player's party and all of their Boxes are full, then this option will appear by default. Players begin with 6 sections to their Forest Clearing and one Deepest Clearing; however, if they are all full with 20 Pokémon each, the player's forest will grow larger to accommodate more Pokémon. Pass Powers Pass Powers are special temporary or one-time bonuses that are purchased using Pass Orbs. When used via the Tag Log, Pass Powers provide useful boosts or effects that affect all nearby people connected wirelessly. Pass Powers are mysterious powers granted by the Entree. There are a total of 33 Pass Powers and obtaining all of them is a requirement for the player to upgrade his or her . This is achieved when both the ★Black and ☆White levels of the player's Entree reaches at least 30. List of Pass Powers Pass Powers obtained from the Entree can be registered in the C-Gear and shared with other people connected wirelessly using the Tag Log. The effect of these Pass Powers varies from ↑ to ↑↑↑, or ↓ to ↓↓↓ , and lasts only 3 minutes (with the exception of HP and PP Restoring Power, which take effect immediately). Similar Pass Powers with strengths S and MAX may be used on other players when completing missions in their Entralink. The strength of the Pass Power used (S or MAX) depends on the mission and the level of that player's Entree. Powers with strength S and MAX act identically to their ↑↑↑ counterparts, but for a longer period of time (30 minutes for S, 60 minutes for MAX, with the exception of Full Recovery Power). Visiting other players In Black and White (but not in Black 2 or White 2, where the bridge was removed from the game), players may choose to visit each others' worlds via the Entralink. To do that, one player must be inside the Entralink while another must be located in one of the following locations which form a hexagon surrounding the Entralink: * Nimbasa City * Driftveil City * Mistralton City * Icirrus City * Opelucid City * Lacunosa Town * Undella Town * Black City/White Forest * Marvelous Bridge * Village Bridge * Driftveil Drawbridge * Tubeline Bridge * Routes , , , , , , , , , , and The other player must not be inside a building. The visiting player would have to stand on the connecting bridges at the sides of the Entralink to make a connection and the other player's C-Gear must be on as well to establish a connection. Once connected, the visiting player would then be able to enter the other player's Entralink by crossing the barrier. Upon entering, the visiting player would have their overworld sprite changed and appear in a black-and-white version of Unova. Everything is the same as the original, except that the visiting player cannot enter buildings or certain places, and all the routes and towns are connected via warp portals instead of connectors. The visiting player can also keep track of the other player's location at the bottom screen and warp to the different towns by simply tapping with the stylus. The visiting player may also access the other player's Entree to register available Pass Powers to their own C-Gear, or to begin missions to help the other player. Up to two players may connect to the same player's world. The third player may also choose to intercept a mission by completing it before the player who initiated it. Entralink Missions In Black and White, the visiting player may choose to accept missions on another player's Entree. There are 6 different missions available for completion, and these require the two players to interact with each other within a specific time limit (with exception of the Item-hiding missions, which fails when the visiting player is talked to). Upon the successful completion of a mission, the visiting player would be rewarded with Pass Orbs and the growth of the player's own Entree. The growth of the visiting player's Entree depends on the version of the player he or she visited: if the visiting player completed a mission on Pokémon Black, the ★Black level of the visiting player would increase by 1. Also, completed missions would be indicated on a player's Entree by a black or white marking depending on the version of the visiting player. If the visiting player was playing Pokémon White and completed the top-left mission, the top-left mark of the mission selection screen would 'light up' as White. This has no significance except when a bonus is awarded to the visiting player for completing the last mission: if five missions are 'lit up' as White and the visiting player with Pokémon White completes the last mission, their Entree would have a bonus growth of 6 ☆White levels. There are 6 different kinds missions for the player to complete. When the visiting player accepts a mission, his or her sprite will change accordingly to the mission. The 6 kinds of missions are: * Top-left: Help mission. The other player must talk to the visiting player. * Top-right: Help mission. The visiting player must talk to the other player. * Mid-left: Battle mission. The visiting player must challenge the other player to a 2-on-2 flat battle. * Mid-right: Rescue mission. The visiting player helps the other player when battling a wild Pokémon (or when in a battle). * Bottom-left: Item-hiding mission. The visiting player hides an item somewhere for the other player to find. * Bottom-right: Item-selling mission. The visiting player must successfully sell an overpriced item to the other player. Support Missions Support Missions give the player the task of having to find the Entralink host and giving them a special power. These powers are enhanced versions of the standard Pass Powers and last longer. The tasks are listed below. Item Missions There are two different kinds of item missions. The first kind of mission requires the player to sell an item to the other player at a price 50% higher than its usual cost. The mission fails if the player is turned down. The second kind of mission requires the player to hide an item somewhere in the other player's world within 3 minutes. The mission fails if the player is spoken to while completing the mission. This mission cannot be selected if the area the item is supposed to be hidden has not been visited by the player in his/her own world. The items that can be hidden are Great Ball, Ultra Ball, Heal Ball, Net Ball, Nest Ball, Quick Ball, Dusk Ball, Timer Ball, Repeat Ball, Dive Ball and Luxury Ball. The areas and places where the item may be hidden are listed below. Rescue Mission Rescue Missions give the player the task of finding the Entralink host during a battle and talking to them. The reward(s) are listed below. Battle Mission Battle Missions require the player to battle the Entralink host in a Flat Battle using the first two Pokémon in their party. Players may battle at level 10, 30, 50 or 100. Funfest Missions In Black 2 and White 2, Funfest Missions are used in place of Entralink Missions. They can be activated anywhere in Unova, and can be played either alone or with up to 100 others. The player's first mission will be to find 5 Berries within 3 minutes. Quotes Black and White Introduction :"Oh, someone showed up... Welcome to the Entralink." :"Hm?" :"Judging by the look of you, you don't seem to know where you are." :"This is an island called the Entralink. It's located in the center of the Unova region." :"The Entralink is a mysterious place where you can connect with someone's world." :"If you go to someone's world by passing through this island, you will be able to meet an adventurer in the world."'' :"And you can help that adventurer." :"Yes! If you want to help, cross the bridge in this island and go to someone's world." :"There must be someone who is waiting for you there!" Black 2 and White 2 Introduction :"Welcome to the Entralink." :"Hmm?" :"Judging by your expression, you don't seem to know where you are." :"This place is called the Entralink... It's a mysterious place that links people." :"It is also a place where you can hone your skills by helping out nearby adventurers." :"...Hmm. It's a bit hard to explain with words."'' :"As an adventurer, you should test yourself to learn what it is..." :"As a start, talk to this Entree to receive a mission." :"Then deliver your power to it!" In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Entralink and the Entree appeared in Dream a Little Dream, where was seen there after he had fainted due to the shock of Musha leaving him. In PS541, traveled to the Entralink at Fennel's request to search for the Light Stone. Shortly after arriving, White managed to find and retrieve the Light Stone, but was interrupted by the arrival of and . N assured White that he was not against her, and told her how he and Zekrom had encountered the Light Stone while flying through the sky and followed it, until the Light Stone had suddenly changed course and landed at the Entralink, wanting to be found by White. Trivia Origin Entralink draws inspiration from the , and is located where is in the real world. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=連入 |zh_cmn=連入 / 连入 |de=Kontaktebene |es=Zona Nexo |fr=Heylink |it=Intramondo |ko=하일링크 Hilink }} Category:Unova locations Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations de:Kontaktebene es:Zona Nexo fr:Heylink it:Intramondo ja:ハイリンク zh:连入